a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a spectrometer. In particular, the instant invention relates to a spectrometer configured to move a focused incident beam across a sample.
b. Background
A spectrometer (e.g., a Raman or luminescence (e.g., fluorescence, phosphorescence, chemiluminescence) spectrometer) is provided that provides a relatively large spectral area while maintaining a reasonable spectral resolution. Although particular types of spectrometers are described below (e.g., Raman and fluorescent), these are merely examples of spectrometers that may be used in a similar manner to move a focused beam across a sample to provide a larger sampling area while maintaining spectral resolution of the spectrometer